


An Afternoon Swim

by Steed73



Category: The Avengers (TV 1961)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steed73/pseuds/Steed73
Summary: Set after The Matchmaker Strikes At Midnight.Now married Emma and Steed enjoy an afternoon in the swimming pool.
Relationships: Emma Peel/John Steed
Kudos: 12





	An Afternoon Swim

Emma walked across the lawn towards the swimming pool where her husband was currently doing his daily laps.

It had been six months since they had got back together and five since they had married. The day after Purdey had initiated their reconnection, Steed had taken her to Paris and in the shadow of the Eiffel Tower he had got down on one knee and proposed to her.

She had accepted immediately and they had married a few weeks later at a small church on the outskirts of Paris. Returning to England shortly after where they had begun their new life together at Steed’s Stud Farm.

Emma watched as Steed’s body glided through the water powered by his strong shoulders and muscular legs. Ten years older and he was still the most handsome man she had ever known.

His hair was greyer and he carried a little more weight around his middle but he still retained his muscular chest and arms.

Not to mention one of her favourite parts of him, his strong shoulders. Shoulders that she had clung to in the midst of passion and had cried on when she had told him how much she regretted leaving him.

Steed finished his last lap and looked up to see his wife approaching, his wife, he still couldn't believe she was his. He had dreamed of her for so long and now his dream had come true, he felt a very lucky man to be given a second chance.

"Coming in Mrs steed, the water's perfect,”

Emma chuckled, he had stopped calling her Mrs peel, now it was either Mrs Steed, Emma or her favourite, Darling.

She dropped the kaftan she was wearing to reveal a navy blue bikini, causing a welcome reaction from Steed, who's eye's roamed over her with a mixture of love and desire.

Easing herself into the water she swam towards him. He was right the water was lovely, just the right temperature on a warm day like today.

When she was within his reach, Steed grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, kissing her softly.

“You’re beautiful Emma,” he whispered looking into her eyes.

“You’re not so bad yourself,”

He frowned, “Me? Beautiful?”

She nodded, “Yes. Your eyes are the most beautiful shade of grey that change to a shade of brown and green when your aroused. And these shoulders...” she sighed running her hands up his chest to his shoulders, “...so strong and big.”

Her words and her hands running over his body had him straining against his shorts.

“Emma, the things you do to me,” he moaned running his hands down her back.

She could feel the effect she was having on him and felt herself grow wet as his pelvis pressed to hers. Bringing her lips to his she kissed him making them both moan.

“Make love to me John,” she murmured against his lips before she eased back from him and removed her bikini bottoms. Steed quickly pushed his shorts off before reaching for her again.

Emma wrapped her legs around his hips and held onto his shoulders as she positioned herself over his rock hard cock.

Steed held her steady as he eased inside her. The water had washed away most of the natural lubrication that would ease his path inside her so he lowered a hand between them rubbing her clitorus until she became moist and he slipped inside her easily.

She let out moan of pleasure and squeezed her internal muscles around him making him groan in pleasure.

His cock was throbbing with need from the warmth and tightness of her. He moaned again but this time it sounded like a growlwhen she pressed her breasts against his chest.

He gripped her bottom and lifted her up until just the tip of his cock remained inside her before lowering her down again.

He felt her walls pulse around him and knew she was well on the way to climax already.

Although the water made it easer to lift her, Emma was impressed and highly aroused by his strength. She could see his muscular biceps clench with each upward movement and delighted in having this powerful man inside her.

She gripped his neck as his thrusts increased in speed, “I’m so close John, faster,” she moaned between thrusts, “Please don’t stop.”

But instead of speeding up Steed slowed the pace of his thrusts before he did as she asked and moved faster wanting to prolong her pleasure.

They were both breathing heavily but continued to enjoy each other's bodies in a sensual dance for what seemed like hours until finally Steed felt her tighten around him as her orgasm ripped through her body with an explosive release that sent him into his own climax.

With a gasp of ecstasy Steed's lips met hers as Emma moaned against his mouth kissing him passionately, her tongue lingering between his lips.

His fingers trembled slightly as they caressed the soft skin of her bottom while the heat from his mouth burned through hers.

Breaking the kiss his head fell forward onto her chest completely spent, she kissed his forehead as they caught their breath.

The sound of a car pulling up roused them from their post coital embrace.

“Damm, that’s Gambit and Purdey. What do they want?” Steed said looking across the lawn.

Emma tried to move out of his arms but he held her firm, “Steed what are you doing, we have to get out,”

“We haven’t got any bottoms on darling and we don’t have time to swim over there and pull them on before they get over here.”

“So what are we going to do?” She asked watching Purdey and Gambit walk across the lawn towards them.

“We’re going to stay in the pool in the corner here, they won’t be able to see anything, don’t worry.”

“Getting some exercise in Steed?” Gambit called out as he reached the side of the pool seeing Emma and Steed with their arms around each other in the corner of the pool.

“Oh yes lots of exercise this morning,” Steed smirked earning him an elbow in the ribs from Emma.

“So what can I do for you both?” He asked

“It’s nothing pressing, just to remind you that we need to look into the Keller case tomorrow,” Purdey said.

“Right yes, I’ll read the file later,”

It was then that two floating items at the far end of the pool caught Purdey’s eye. At first she couldn’t see what they were but then she realised that it was a pair of swimming shorts and unless she was very much mistaken the matching bottoms to the bikini top Emma was wearing.

Purdey realising she and Gambit had interrupted them in the middle of making love, grabbed Gambits arm, pulling him away from the pool.

“Come on Gambit, I’ve just remembered we’re suppose to be meeting with that new personnel woman at the ministry.” She lied dragging him along.

“What? I didn’t know about that, You never told me we had a meeting,” he complained

“Well I’m telling you now,” she said before turning back to Steed and Emma, “Sorry for the interruption Emma, enjoy your swim,” she grinned before walking of with Gambit still complaining.

Steed and Emma watched as they got back in the car and drove off down the drive.

“Very clever girl is our Purdey,” Steed said kissing her cheek.

“Yes she is,” Emma agreed turning to him, “Well after all that exercise I’m famished, let’s get out of here and eat,”

“Good idea, I’ll cook,”

Emma put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, “You do spoil me. I love you Mr Steed,”

“And I love you Mrs Steed,”


End file.
